When In Need
by Talking Rocks Are Hot
Summary: Lapis and Peridot/Lapidot get into a relationship. Ever since jailbreak, Jasper has had feelings for Lapis, but soon she will find out about their relationship
1. Defused

Lapis and Jasper's fusion finally breaks, they split into two gems once more.

Jasper, furious, bashes the already injured Lapis into a stone.

Jasper then runs away, leaving the poor Lapis on the beach, rotting.

The next morning, Peridot awoke alone, again. The gems have been on a mission for days now, and Steven had to stay at Connie's, leaving the short gem alone in the temple. Her normal routine is to take a quick breath outside, when she spots Lapis, hurting, on the sand below. Peridot then quickly ran up to her. Peridot has always had feelings for her, just, never revealed them. "L-Lazuli!" She yelled out, almost near Lapis.

Lapis, awoke by the sound of Peridot. In agony she stays down, "P-Peridot?" She mumbles out, hoping she heard. Once Peridot finally arrived to her, she wrapped one of Lapis' arms around her neck, allowing her to get into the temple. Once in the temple

she gently layers her down on the couch. Lapis was barely awake, her gem wasn't damaged but her body was, severely. Peridot quickly got a blanket and payed it over Lapis, hoping it would help, "T-Thank y-you..." Lapis managed to get out, before she passed out.

Hours passed, days passed, weeks passed, the gem didn't arrive yet, but Lapis, she was awake. "P-Peridot? Are y-you here?" She asked, voice tone back to normal,

Peridot was so happy, she quickly ran up to Lapis on Steven's only to trip on one of his toys, sending her face into Lapis' making them kiss. Of course this was only an accident, and Peridot quickly broke from the kiss, "O-oh I'm so sorry I didn-" Peridot was cut off by Lapis, "D-don't worry about." She said, starting to blush.

Peridot was blushing the hardest, he face turning into a darker shade of green, "are you blushing?" Asked Lapis, in a teasing tone.

Lapis then started to remember the kiss accident that happened. She actually enjoyed that kiss, it's the closest she have ever been with another gem. "Peridot" Lapis said, "yes?" Replied Peridot, Lapis was blushing the hardest she had ever been in her life, she felt like she was going to explode! Until she finally came to her senses, "Peridot, may I try something with you?"


	2. Cutie

Peridot then had a questioned face, "Like what? She asked. Lapis, excited, reached under Steven's bed revealing a box, "I wanna try eating!". Peridot's face went from questioned to confused, "B-but gems don't need to eat." She said, "well that's why we need to try it! You gotta get out of your comfort zone, you dork." Lapis replied in a teasing tone. "Fine, I'll eat." Peridot then opened the box to find a wheel shaped object covered in chocolate and other ones with strawberries, "w-what are those?" She asked, "Those are donuts!" Lapis giggled

Peridot took a pink frosted sprinkled donut from the box and took a bite, "Mmm! Actually, this is not bad!" She said, still some donut in her mouth.

Lapis chuckled, "glad you like it."

Lapis looked at Peri with a little smirk, "Wanna go to the beach?"

Peridot's face turned a dark green once again, "S-Sure. W-w-wait, right now?" Peridot replied. "Of course! I-if you're okay with it. Are you?" Lapis asked

"O-okay." The two then left the temple and headed down to the sandy beach below

Peridot jumped into the water, then immediately ran out. "Too cold!" She exclaimed

Lapis witnessed this and giggled. She then passed Peridot new clothes to put on.

A pair of light green sweatpants, and a white t-shirt. "D-don't look." Peridot said.

Lapis chuckled, "Alright, peri-doof."

Once Peridot put all the clothes on, she stared out into the ocean

Lapis sat down by a log, "Hey, Peri! C'mon, sit with me." She exclaimed, "A-Alright." Peridot replied

She then rushed over towards Lapis and sat down right next to her, "No I meant on my lap." She chuckled. Peridot starts to blush again. Trying not to make things awkward, Peridot replied, "W-Why?"

Lapis then chuckled again, "Why not?"

Peridot sighed, then slowly sat down in Lapis' lap, hoping that things wouldn't get awkwarder more that it already is

Lapis blushed a little seeing that the slightly smaller gem was now on her lap.

Peridot then yawned, she was getting tired already. It wasn't long until she fell into a sleep. ' _cute_ ' Lapis thought. Lust was growing the more time Lapis was with Peridot

About thirty minutes passed. Peridot woke up, seeing Lapis had also fallen into a sleep. Peridot carried the sleepy gem into the temple, and laid her onto Steven's bed

An hour past. Both gems were sleeping. Peridot was snoozing on the couch while a Lapis was on Steven's bed.

Three more hours had past, and a thunderstorm almost arrived. A loud bang echoed through the once quiet temple. Peridot jumped off the couch, "AHH! I-ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!". Hearing this, Lapis quickly got up and rubbed her eyes, looking down on the scared gem, "Peri! A-Are you okay!" She exclaimed, very worried for Peridot. She saw Lapis in something...more comfortable. She was in a dark blue tee and light blue short-shorts.

Peridot started blushing, "o-oh it's nothing, Lazuli."

Lapis giggled, "It's...Lapis.". Lapis' face turned a deep blue, "I-If you're frightened, you can sleep with me."

Peridot' eyes widened, staring blankly at the blue gem above. "We'll get up here already, cutie!" Lapis said.

Peridot gulped, then slowly lowered herself into the bed sheets with Lapis

Peridot almost immediately fell into a soft snore. ' _Such a cutie_ ' Lapis thought, her lust growing stronger the longer she stared.

Lapis laid a soft kiss on the sleeping gem's cheek.

She couldn't take it, her lust finally reached a point where she NEEDED to feel Peridot.

"Do it." She whispered to herself. Lapis then struggled, trying to remove the sweatpants she gave Peridot earlier.

Once they were at her ankles, she looked over Peri's shoulder, surprised she didn't wake up yet.

Peridot was now in her light green panties.

Lapis had never been this lustful in her life before, but it didn't matter. Without hesitation, Lapis reaches down into her panties and slowly started rubbing Peridot's clit.

Peridot's eyes slowly opened as she felt more pleasure.

Lapis noticed this and smirked. Peridot slowly turned towards Lapis, blushing.

Lapis then removed her hands from Peridot and hugged her tighter, landing a kiss on her neck. Peridot's feelings for Lapis was big, but she never knew that they would be making contact...like this! Lapis moved her mouth closer towards Peridot's ear, "You like that?" She asked, with an enticing tone to it.

Peridot blushed. She then slowly removed the light green underwear she was still wearing. Lapis has an approved look in her face, "I love you." She whispered into Peridot's ear.


	3. Returning A Favour

Lapis found herself slowly stroking the inside of Peridot's thigh. Peridot slowly lowered a hand into Lapis' shorts. Feeling small hands in her lower region, Lapis began to blush, giving the green gem full access to her clit. Peridot's hands had moved Lapis' shorts, even her underwear, down to her ankles. Lapis' kicked them off the bed and onto the floor and looked her lover in the eyes.

"M-May I return the favour?" Peridot asked the gem facing her. Lapis hesitated, "S-Sure, I guess. A-Are you s-sure?" Lapis replied. Peridot smirked, her eyes moving down to glance at Lapis' pelvic area, "Of course." Peridot whispered, with a slightly dirty tone.

Lapis' blush had grown a lot! Her face a darker blue. Lapis took Peridot's hand and put it on her face, "Please be gentle.".

Peridot's head was hovering over Lapis' vagina now. Peridot noticed that her opening was a little moist, and she was pleased.

Peridot landed a kiss on Lapis' inner thigh, making Lapis moan. Peridot placed yet another kiss higher than the last, almost to Lapis' clit. Lapis grabbed onto a pillow, bracing herself from the pleasure, holding on like her life depended on it.

Lapis could feel Peridot's warm breathe on her opening, making her sweat even more. Peridot began with slowly licks on Lapis' thigh, teasing the blue gem.

One Peridot actually arrived at the vagina itself, she placed a soft kiss on the clit, hoping to get a feminine cry out of Lapis. Unfortunately, a cry didn't come out. Instead, Lapis bit her bottom lip, bracing the pleasure. Of course, she can't escape from the sensation.

Peridot began with slow and sweat licks, taking her time when stroking with her tongue. Lapis yelled in pleasure, crushing that pillow harder. It wasn't long before Lapis became a moaning mess, screaming Peridot's name.

Once she came to her climax, Peridot was still licking and kissing, unaware of what was coming next. Lapis let it out, fluid leaking from her wet opening. Peridot's tongue was coated in this liquid, dripping! Peridot slurped ever drop up into her throat, trying to entertain Lapis. "Th-Thank you, P." Lapis said nervously

Lapis smirked down at Peridot and hugged her, tight, rubber there pelvises together. They both fell into a sleep not long after.

Jasper was less furious, and she would always think about Lapis when she woke up from her sleep... Usually in an alley way. Jasper headed to the temple to apologize, and also let out her lust (if she was lucky, that is). She hasn't had contact with another gem for a VERY long time. Jasper walked up the steps and ripped the screen from the door. She peaked inside to see if anyone was there to find that Lapis and Peridot were sleeping together! She was once again angry, ' _Why Peridot?! Why not me?! What do I not have that she does!?_ ' She grumbled to herself. Jasper glanced up at Lapis once more and realized she wasn't wearing pants or even underwear! Jasper started to smile at the sight of Lapis' vagina.

 **A/N THERE WILL BE RAPE AND ETC IN NEXT CHAPTER**

 **STOP READING IF YOU HATE THAT STUFF**


End file.
